mi amada guerrera
by valentine star
Summary: Sonic, Rainbow Dash, Shadow y Ditzy son visitados por Zonic The Cop Zone, porque quiere su ayuda con un rehén y también a él y Zhadow con un problema y no solo con cualquier problema si no un problema de amor ya que el esta enamorado de la Rainbow y Zhadow de Ditzy de su dimensión, quiere saber como conquistar su corazón. tambien es un regalo de cumplaños. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KIRARA21


**Hola fanáticos hoy les traigo un** **one-shot de Sondash y un Shaditzy, igualmente con los personajes de Zone Cop . Esto también es un fic como regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga Kirara213. Este es un especial de cumpleaños espero y lo disfrutes mucho y que comience el capítulo.**

 **MLP y Sonic no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a otros creadores, y Zonic the zone cop el pertenece a Archive Comic.**

* * *

Hoy era un día lindo día en Mobius, todos los mobianos estaban teniendo un día de ocupación, algunos estaban en la escuela y otros trabajando, pero no nos meteremos es eso ahora. Ahora nos meteremos en una parte de Green Hill, donde dos erizos estaban teniendo una carrera amistosa, un macho y una hembra, el primero era de color azul rey, pero parte de sus brazos y pecho eran de color durazno y ojos verdes esmeralda, vestía unas simples zapatillas de deporte, color rojo y guantes blancos, la otra era de color azul celeste, su cabello era de color arco iris y ojos color fucsia, lo peculiar de ella era que tenía alas, vestía una blusa de tiras color negro, una chaqueta de mezclilla azul marino, un short rojo, tenis del mismo color y guantes negros sin parte de los dedos.

Ambos iban por igual, aún que la eriza celeste iba volando y el otro corriendo, ambos iban rápido, cuando de pronto el erizo azul rey, se adelantó y paro cerca de una fuente que estaba en el parque, el grita en aires de victoria, mientras la otra lo alcanzó y recuperaba el aliento y explota de ira.

-AAHH no es justo, por que siempre me ganas Sonic -grito y pisoteando furiosamente

-ah vamos Dashi, admite tu derrota -dijo Sonic cruzado de brazos

Ella se cruzo de brazos y volteo para no verlo, el solo sonrió y la abrazo para separar sus pies del suelo mientras daba vueltas con ella y reia feliz -oye bajame -dijo tratando de zafarse

-ja ja ja que pasa Dashi, te da pena que tu novio te derrotará -decia mientras le besaba tiernamente la mejilla.

Ella solo se rió sonrojada, llevaban un año de novios y de conocerse -ya Sonic, ok, ok asumo mi derrota pero ya para, me haces cosquillas ja ja ja -

Ambos se estaban divirtiendo, cuando fueron interrumpidos por alguien que tosió falsamente, era un erizo de color negro con rojo y ojos color carmesí, llegaba unos tenis muy peculiares y guantes blancos con anillos en las muñequeras y tenis y una eriza-lobo gris, cabello rubio y ojos miel, llevaba puesto un vestido rojo con un cinturón blanco, una chaqueta y unas botas del mismo color, con algo de dorado.

-mira Ditzy parece que los tórtolos, pararon su carrera para darse besitos -dice el erizo bicolorde forma burlona

-ja ja ja tienes razón Shadow ja ja ja -dijo Ditzy riendo

-oigan no deberían, estar de burlones, ustedes también son así -dijo la oji-fuscia

-si incluso no se como a Shadow le gustan los besos esquimales -

Ellos se sonrojan -si pero ustedes son más cursis que nosotros -dijo Ditzy mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-y que te importa Faker, que me guste ella es mi novia después de todo -dijo como si no le tomará importancia, lo que le dijo Sonic.

Ellos seguian discutiendo, era divertido para ellos, aunque se pasaban debes en cuando, de pronto escuchan algo, ellos voltean y ven un vórtice abrirse y de el sale lo que parecía un erizo solo que vestía una armadura y un casco de le tapaba casi toda su cara.

-hola Sonic tiempo sin verte -dijo el erizo misterio

-vaya creí que jamás te volvería a ver, otra vez -dijo de forma divertida

El ve a sus amigos, obvio conocía a Shadow, el fue a su dimensión hace algún tiempo, pero vio a las chicas, sus rostros les parecían familiares, en especial la eriza celeste.

- _"vaya ella se parece a la comandante Zainbow, pero parece que más alegre, y traviesa, eso si se nota que sonríe igual de linda que ella"_ -dijo Zo-y como se llaman tus amigas Sonic -

-hola me llamó Rainbow Dash -dijo la eriza celeste

-hola me llamó Ditzy Doo, un gusto en conocerte y tu eres -dice la eriza-lobo gris de forma amable

-Zonic, soy un Sonic de un universo alterno -dijo quitándose el casco, era idéntico a Sonic en físico, solo se la explicación de su cara no era como la de el Sonic que conocía, alegre y simpático, pero la exprecion de el de era serio y frío.

-mmm interesante -dijo Ditzy

-bueno no tengo tiempo para esto, ahora Sonic necesito que me acompañes a la Zone Cop, si deseas, puedes traer a tus amigos–dijo Zonic con calma.

-claro si ellos quieren ir, que dicen ustedes chicos -

-claro por mi no hay problema -dice Ditzy relajada

-por mi esta bien, siempre y cuando, no me vuelva a encontrar con el fastidioso de mi otro yo -

-por supuesto que ire, me interesa conocer ese lugar -

El vuelve a abrir el portal, el solo lo siguen mientras ellos cruzaban el portal, Zonic quedó sorprendido por que las chicas no parecían sorprendidas por lo que el había dicho, de que era un Sonic de un universo alterno.

Al llegar lo primero que vieron las chicas fueron un cuartel general o algo parecido, y muchas personas se les quedaron viendo, era poco común que otras personas de universo alternos vinieran.

-correcto ya llegamos, si por mi fuera, ustedes chicas no hablen con nadie, entendido -dijo estrictamente y seriamente

-si claro no hay problema -dijeron ellas

El comienza a caminar por los pasillos del cuartel, ellos solo lo siguieron, ellas dos veían algunos rostros familiares, de sus amigos, algunos prisioneros sentandos o acostados.

- _"mmm interesante parece una prisión galáctica o universal , hay muchos prisioneros y deseguro que son de los universos de Sonic, me pregunto si tengo una contra parte mía en este universo, mmm lo dudo, aunque nunca se sabe, y también a de haber una Rainbow ji ji ji ji_ -dijo Ditzy en sus pensamientos

-oye Zonic, exactamente para que quieres que Sonic te ayude -dijo Dash de lado derecho suyo

-requiero de su ayuda con un prisionero -dijo Zonic tenido su vista enfrente

-y para que o que -

-quiero que lo interrogue, ya que mis interrogantes no han conseguido que hable, incluso yo lo intenté y aún así no se designa a hablar -

Al llegar ve que un soldado sale de la sala de interrogaciones, parecía un poco molesto y decepcionado por no hacerlo hablar, de pronto ve a su comandante y dos amigos que hacia tiempo que no los veía y sonrio ante ello.

-hay no, es el -dijo Shadow muy indignado

-hola superior, parece que trago a unos viejos amigos -se acerca a Sonic -hola Sonic tiempo que no te veía -dijo mientras chocaban los puños.

-hola me alegro verte de nuevo -

Voltea y ve a Shadow -y tu Shadow, aún tan amargado como siempre no je je je -

-si si y yo esperaba no verte hoy -dijo indiferente

-auch eso dolió -dijo fingiendo su dolor falsamente.

Zonic solo se tallaba sus ojos en señal de frustración y impaciencia -ya haz conseguido que el hablará el prisionero -dijo

-no, lo siento mucho superior, pero es un hueso duro de roer -

-aahh bien ahora, que Sonic está aquí podemos hacer que hable -dijo Zonic

El voltea y ve a unas nuevas amigas, en especial a la eriza-lobo - _"wow se parece mucho a la científica Zitzy, solo que ella está está sonriendo,se ve relajada y alegre, ella a de tener la misma sonrisa tan hermosa y radiante aahh, cuanto daría por verla sonreír"_ -dijo el soldado -parece que tengo nuevas amigas y como se llaman -

-Rainbow Dash -

-Ditzy Doo -

-Ditzy he tienes un lindo nombre -ella solo sonrie con un pequeño rubor, logrado Shadow se pusiera celoso -bueno yo soy Zhadow, soy el Shadow de este universo -dijo quitándose el casco y era sorprendente, la expresión de su cara no era serio, ni refunfuñón, era alegre y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-wow parece que este universo, cambian de roles, no lo crees Dash -

-si tienes razón -

Al entrar lo primero que ven es un erizo muy parecido a Sonic solo que su pelaje era verde y sus ojos eran azules y tenía una vestimenta de chico malo.

-quien es el tipo de cara de tonto -dijo la oji-miel

Zhadow se tapó la boca, en forma de aguantar la risa, al igual que Sonic, Shadow y Rainbow, solo Zonic rodo los ojos y decidió contestar

-el es Anti-Sonic, alías Scourge -

-vaya al parecer el policía trago más refuerzos -y ve a Rainbow -mmm y al una linda policía eh cabellos de arco iris -dijo guiñándole el ojo, ella solo puso cara de asco, eso enojo a Sonic -mira poli, intenta todo lo que quieras ni Sonic ni nadie me hará hablar ja ja ja -dijo riendo malvadamente.

El y Zonic se pusieron súper enojados, al igual que Rainbow, Shadow y Zhadow, pero Ditzy solo mantuvo relajada y serena, ella sólo se acerca a Zonic y le susurra en el oído,

-oye yo puedo interrogarlo si gustas -dijo la eriza-lobo relajada.

-estas segura de hacer que hable -dijo Zonic desconfiado

-no te preocupes, se como hacer a una persona hablar, pero eso así necesitó privacidad, creanme no querrán verme enojada, entonces me das la oportunidad de hacerlo -

El solo talla sus púas,e estaba desesperado y necesitaba el informe ahora y no teniendo elección -bien interrogalo, y espero que logres hacerlo hablar -

-ya verás que si -sonrió para darle esperanzas -ahora privacidad por favor -ellos salen y cierran la puerta.

Ya había pensado una hora, todos estaban preocupados, acepción de Rainbow y Shadow no lo parecían, la puerta se abre y Ditzy sale ilesa, y sin golpes, solo sonreía levemente y relajada.

-y bien si hablará, Ditzy -dijo Zonic

-si ya cooperó para hablar, ahora pueden interrogalo sin preocupación -

-gracias y como lograste converselo -

-solo lo escarmente un poco y le di un buen susto -

-ok entonces, enviaré a los interrogadores, para que le den la información -

Les llama atraves de los telecomunicadores, ellos no tardan en llegar y al entrar ve a Scourge, muy aterrorizado, era como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-ja ja ja ja Ditzy esto lo anotará como uno de tus más grandes escarmientos, ante los villanos -

-gracias Dash, pero no soporte que me dijera de cosas -ella asintió

-si tienes razón -dijo Sonic

-bien hecho Ditzy esa es mi chica -dijo Shadow dandole un beso en la mejilla

Ella solo sonrie, Zhadow por su lado sentía envidia por Shadow porque el si tenía a Ditzy como novia y el no, ya que la Ditzy de su universo, era muy seria y responsable, incluso era tímido con ella cuando le quería hablar el titubeaba y ella sólo se iba eso lo deprimía, después de varias horas, los interrogadores, tenían el archivo lista y archivado para ponerlo en la oficina, Zonic se relaja, pero si quitar su cara seria.

-bien eso fue todo, gracias Ditzy -

-na no hay nada que agradecer -

-bueno que tal si quieren conocer el lugar -

-claro -dijo Dash emocionada

-correcto entonces siganme, mientras que ustedes devuelvan a Scourge devuelta a su celda -ellos hicieron un saludo militar y se lo llevaron.

El comenza por mostrarles a sus compañeros y amigos, todos parecían, iguales que a los de su hogar, solo que con cambio de personalidad, Ditzy y Dash se sorprendieron por Zream y Zails, los que se parecían a Cream y Tails, ellos eran más maduros que sus pequeños amigos.

Siguieron el recorrido hacia el laboratorio, donde se escucho una explosión, corren y abren la puerta y ven las siluetas de una eriza y una eriza-lobo cubiertos de humo y hollín, ambos tosian y quitaban el humo.

-cof cof cof como pudo fallar mis cálculos eran correctos, y los ingredientes eran lo necesario para que funcionara cof cof cof -dijo mientras se sacudía

-si amiga pero creo que le agregaste mucho hidrógeno -

-que pasó aquí-ellos escuchan la voz de su comandante

-oh superior, lo sentimos pero tuvimos fallos y explotó sin querer -

-bueno, lo importante es que estén bien -

Ellos al ver las siluetas Ditzy se queda en shock, tenía razón había una ella y una Rainbow, lo peculiar de ellas era que Ditzy no sonreía, su expresión era sería y fría, vestía un a blusa sin mangas de color rojo, pantalones acampanados azúl cielo, zapatos negros y una bata del laboratorio y la de Rainbow su mirada era de indiferencia y refunfuñona, pero sonreía, ella vestía la misma armadura y su casco lo tenía en una mesa.

-vaya miren tenemos a los de la Zone Prime de vista -ve a las contra partes de sus comandantes y se ve así misma, se acerca para hablarle -hola mi otra yo, deseguro tienes dudas, bien yo las contestaré por ti,, mi nombre es Zitzy Zoo, si soy mucho más seria que tu, no sonrió y me tomo las cosas con seriedad -ella asintió

-lo se y se el porque no sonries y tal vez yo te pueda ayudar -

Ella se sorprendió por lo que dijo y decidió no darle importancia -y tu como sabes la razón por la cual no sonrió -

Ella extiende sus alas, ella sólo abre los ojos, era cierto cierto, ella perdió sus alas en una batalla, su padre había quedado herido y uno los villanos casi le cortaba la cabeza, pero ella vuela directo a la el y recibió el acuchillado, ella sólo lo pateó y lo ahogó, luego de la batalla se terminará, Zitzy estada en el hospital, había quedado en coma dos semanas, cuando despertó sintió un dolor en su espalda, se miró y vio que ya no tenía sus alas, ella grito de dolor y tristeza, perdió lo que más amaba en el mundo sus alas, el recuerdo fue tan doloroso que comienza a llorar, ella la abraza, Zhadow se sorprendió mucho por que Ditzy del universo alterno tenía alas y la otra no.

Ella seguía abrazando a su contra parte -ya ya Zitzy no tienes por qué llorar, vi que estás buscando la fórmula para tener tus alas devuelta a tu espalda -ella asintió -puedo ver la hoja de los ingredientes -ella se lo muestra y lo lee cuidadosamente -mmm está receta está bien pero aún le falta algo, necesitas las plumas de tu ADN, pero noté que no tienes, así que -ella se quita una pluma de cada lado de sus alas -auch eso dolió y ahora, hay que intentarlo de nuevo -ella como puede comienza a hacer la fórmula, ya casi estaba lista solo faltaba las plumas al ponerlas el líquido se torna gris plateado -listo y ahora bebelo-

-no hasta que te vayas, ahí me lo tomaré -

-ok no te voy a obligar -

La eriza con armadura se acerca a Rainbow y estrecha su mano en señal de saludo.

-hola me llamó Zainbow Zash, si soy igual de sería, pero me gusta tomar las cosas con calma, también me gusta volar, y si aquí suelo fastidiar a mi amiga -dijo mientras soltaba su mano -bien asumo que eres más fuerte que yo y más ágil y eso lo aprecio mucho -dijo ella dando una sonrisa de honestidad

-de acuerdo, te gustaría tener una pelea en pareja, yo contra ustedes -

Ella la ve y asiente -claro vamos a la sala de entrenamiento -

Los chicos sólo ven desdé afuera, mientras ellas luchaban, Zonic habla con su contraparte -sabes Sonic hay algo que envidio de ti -

-enserio y que es -dijo curioso

-que tu tienes como novia a Rainbow y yo no, no logro decirle nada, se parece mucho a mi solo, que ella es mucho más ruda, y quisiera saber cómo es que tu te le declaraste a su contraparte -

-mmm bueno yo la invité a salir, y irnos a divertir en algún lugar, cuando fuimos a un punto alto donde se vieran las luces de la ciudad y hay es donde le confece mis sentimientos por ella, ella sólo me beso y dijo que sentía lo mismo que yo -dijo sonrojado y sonriendo

-mmm tal vez yo debería hacer lo mismo, solo que con otra cosa, pero dudé que acepte ir conmigo en una cita, probablemente no quiera -

El ve la expresión de su rostro triste y desanimado, el le da palmaditas en su espalda -oye yo creo que va aceptar, no dejes que los sentimientos te intimiden, se fuerte y disle que quieres salir con ella -

-tomare en cuenta tu consejo, gracias Sonic -

-de nada -

Mientras ellos seguian discutiendo sobre la cita, los dos Shadow's hablan de lo mismo -vaya tienes suerte con Ditzy, yo quisiera tener la misma suerte que tu -

-por que lo dices -

-aahh es que desde que conocí a Ditzy, tengo extraños síntomas, siento que mi corazón late cada vez que la veo, siento mariposas en el estómago y me pierdo cada vez que veo sus hermosos ojos -

-estas enamorado, yo también recuerdo que tuve lo mismo cuando conocí a Ditzy, pero noto, que ella es muy misteriosa, siempre viene y va, nunca me dice el adonde va -

-le has preguntado alguna vez a donde va -dijo de forma curiosa

-eh no nunca se lo eh preguntado -

-tal vez cuando vuelvas a casa, se lo preguntas y sabrás la respuesta -

-si sigues así tal vez me empieces a caer bien -dijo dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro

El solo sonrie y le devuelve el gestor -ja gracias puedo pedirte un favor -

-claro y que es -

-quiero invitar a Zitzy a una cita y quiero que me digas cómo es la mejor forma de que se lo diga -dijo algo intimidado

-ah si es eso, primero empeza por hablarle, luego diselo, yo hice eso cuando invité a salir a Ditzy -

-tal vez tengas razón, gracias -

-de nada -

Al terminar el combate, salen de la sala y siguieron con el recorrido, las chicas quedaron impresionas, por fin era la hora de irse, las chicas se les habían adelantado, los últimos que faltaban eran Sonic y Shadow.

-bueno creo que Ditzy te ayudo más que nosotros, espero verlos pronto -estaba entrando pero antes -y Zonic no olvides que no te de miedo, diselo y verás que ella te dirá que si adiós -dijo desapareciendo del portal.

-bueno va me voy, y recuerda Zhadow, no seas tan tímido con ella, sólo hablale y verás que te contestará -dijo igual manera.

Cuando el portal se cierra, ambos erizos se fueron hacer sus labores diarias, Zonic como siempre verificaba que todos hicieran sus labores, ir a sus misiones, ver los papeleos de los últimos informes, ver que ningun prisionero se saliera de sus celdas, se dirigió al cuarto de armas y vio a la eriza examinado las pistolas y revólveres, que estuvieran en buen estado.

-parece que están en excelentes condiciones -dijo Zonic detrás de ella.

-oh superior, si solo estoy viendo que no estén dañadas, eso es todo -

-eh Zainbow -ella lo ve -este tienes algo que hacer mañana en la noche -

-no no tengo nada que hacer mañana más que estar en mi casa -dijo naturalmente

-bueno ya que no tienes nada que hacer, te gustaría tener una cita conmigo mañana a las 7:00 -dijo sonrojado y apenado

Ella se ruboriza y luego sonrie -claro me encantaría salir con usted superior -

-y por favor llámame Zonic -

-ok Zonic, nos vemos luego -dijo saliendo del cuarto de armas

El se quedo, sorprendido y sonrio ante ello -si lo logré -decia mientras se sentaba, pero Zonic recuerda que todavía tenía cosas que hacer y regresa a sus labores.

Al día siguiente, el día para el era muy aburrido, el solo esperaba a que ya fueran las siete, y salir con la eriza de sus sueños. Y el seguía viendo los últimos archivos, cuando ve que su reloj marcaba 06:45pm tenía más de 15 minutos, para alistarse, y verse bien le pido a su pequeño hermano Zails, que si podía terminar los archivos, obvio el no se negó y agarró los archivos, el se va corriendo a su casa arreglarse, era era una cita casual, así optó por usar una camiseta blanca, con unos pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color, se cepilla los dientes y sus púas, se pone un poco de colonia y salió de casa, con rumbo a la casa de Zainbow.

Cuando llegó toco la puerta, al abrirse Zonic casi se le caía la quijada, por el atuendo que te tenía, llevaba una blusa roja con mangas de 3/4, unos mallones de color negro y zapatos rojos, su cabello arreglado en una coleta con un bonito broche.

-te vez muy linda -en su mente daba ganas de darse un golpe

-je je gracias -rio ruborizada -nos vamos Zonic - -dijo cerrado la puerta de su casa

El asintió, toma su mano y van juntos. Lo primero que fueron hacer era ir a un lindo restaurante, mientras comían, charlaban y reían de uno que otro chiste, cuando terminó pago la cuenta y fueron rumbo al parque, dando una caminata nocturna, llegaron a lo que parecía un círculo de flores y iluminado de luciérnagas y se sentaron en el césped.

-te la has pasado bien -

-si esto es maravilloso ya tenia ansias de salir -

-me alegra que te lo pases bien -respiro hondo -eh Zash, hay algo que quiero decirte y no quiero un no por respuesta -ella asintió -bien, yo desde que te conocí, senti que tu eras distinta a las otras, eres valiente, fuerte y decidida, me gusta mucho como actúas, y eres alguien por quien siempre soñé y quiero decirte que yo qué yo -dijo tratando de formular la palabra -yo te amo Zainbow Zash -dijo dándole una rosa.

Ella se sonroja fuertemente, que sin pensarlo dos veces toma la rosa -yo igual Zonic -el sonríe y se acerca y unió sus labios con los de ella, formando un tierno beso, lo que lo sorprendió fue se ella se lo correspondió, el toma su cabeza para seguir, el beso duro tantos minutos, que cuando se les terminó el aire se separan, ambos sonrien.

-entonces aceptarías de ser mi novia -dijo tomándola de las manos

-si si quiero ser tu novia Zonic -

Ambos volvieron a besarse, mientras se abrazaban, siguieron viendo el cielo nocturno, cuando ven a alguien volar y eran Zitzy y Zhadow, el podré erizo bicolor, abrazaba fuertemente a la eriza-lobo y gritaba de miedo, mientras que la otra se reía y sonreía.

-esa es Zitzy -dice la eriza celeste y ve que por fin había recuperado sus alas -funciono la fórmula, volvió a tener sus alas y está sonriendo, mi amiga está sonriendo de nuevo -dijo felizmente

-si lo noté, eso es bueno -ve la hora en su reloj -ya se está haciendo tarde, vamos a casa -dijo mientras se levantaba y ofece su mano.

-si vamos a casa -sostiene su mano, y van directo a su casa.

Al llegar, la eriza celeste lo besa -gracias por la cita me la pasé de maravilla y espero que podamos tener otra -

-si tenlo por seguro, bueno me tengo que ir, te veo mañana y ten lindos sueños -beso su mano y se va

Sin duda el consejo que le dio el Sonic Prime, le había servido de maravilla, por fin pudo declararle a Zainbow y ahora era realmente feliz.

* * *

( ** _algunos se preguntaran por Zitzy y Zhadow, que pasó con ellos bueno les dejo el pedazo de lo que pasó con ellos_** )

Zhadow cuando vio que el portal se había cerrado, había regresado a sus labores diarias, estaba revisando algunos papeles, y haciendo el último reporte de la semana, al terminar estaba muy aburrido y decidió caminar un poco por el cuartel, y se topó con la puerta del laboratorio, no dudo en abrirla, al abrirla ve a Zitzy sosteniendo el vaso que contenía el líquido, ella voltea y vea Zhadow.

-oh joven Zhadow, perdón no vi que entraras, creo que estoy muy metida en mis pensamientos -dijo tallandose su cabello.

-si ya me di cuenta, noto que todavía no te has tomado -

Suspiró -no no me eh tomado todavía, tengo miedo que no sirva -dijo con tristeza en su rostro.

El la miró y tocó su hombro -que se sentía tener alas -pregunta un poco curioso

-se sentía muy bien, suelo recordar cuando había días nevados, me solía cobijar con ellas, y cuando volaba por los cielos, sentía la libertad, el viento en mi pelaje y solía acostarme en las nubes, y ver las puestas de sol, era algo que extrañó mucho -

-suena muy como algo extraordinario -

-si claro, pero no se si beberla o hacer otra, estoy muy confundida -

-si pero tu eres brillante y lista, tu haces inventos extraordinario, y armas de mucha utilidad y también eres una gran científica, de seguro esto te devuelva tus alas, debes de tener confianza en ti misma -

Ella se sonroja, nunca escucho unos alagos de alguien -tu pensas que soy brillante -

-si y también muy bonita -dijo Zhadow rascándose la nuca

Ella se torna como una cereza, su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar -gracias y tu pensas que funcionara -el asintio -bien como eres en alguien de confianza te haré caso -

Ella comenzo a beberlo, al terminarlo ella se ve y aún no tenía nada, de pronto un destello salió en su espalda y un aura comienza a rodearla, ella sólo cierra los ojos y el destello de su espalda comienza a formar unas figuras de alas de pegaso, al terminar ella se arrodilla.

Ella solo abre los ojos -mmm que pasó -Zhadow la mira asombrado -Zhadow que pasa, algo me pasó -dijo preocupada

-Zitzy mira tu espalda -

Ella lo tomo raro, pero optó por hacerle caso, ella ve su espalda y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ella sonrió por fin había recuperado sus alas, ella las extiende y comienza a volar.

-ja ja ja recupere mis alas, no puedo creerlo, puedo volar de nuevo ja ja ja -revoloteaba por todo el laboratorio.

-vez te dije que que funcionaría -

-gracias Zhadow, por darme confianza para beberlo, si tu no estuvieras aquí, de seguro la hubiera tirado -dijo dándole un abrazo, cosa que lo hizo sonrojarse

-de nada -dijo correspondo el abrazo

Ella lo suelta y ve sus alas -que alegría tenerlas devuelta -dijo sonriendo

-si me alegra que te sientas feliz y te vez hermosa con esa sonrisa, espero ver esa sonrisa más seguido -

-je je je gracias -dijo ruborizada

Era su momento, de preguntarle si quería salir con el -emm Zitzy -ella lo ve -eh te gustaría salir conmigo en una cita, mañana en la noche -

-mmm pues -ella lo pensó -claro tu me diste confianza, por la fórmula y yo creo que salir contigo sería una buena recompensa, pasas por mi a las ocho -dijo sonrojada

-si claro, por cierto ya acabó tu turno, te puedes ir a casa y yo igual estoy cansado -dijo estirando su cuerpo.

-si tienes razón, ya me voy nos vemos mañana -le da un beso en la mejilla y sale del laboratorio, el solo saltar y grita de alegría, luego va a su casa.

Al día siguiente, Zhadow esta en el cuartel, haciendo sus labores, lo hacia lo más rápido y cuidadosamente. Por fin era la hora de salida para el, lo primero que hizo fue ir a su casa y cambiarse, se puso una camisa negra, una chaqueta de mezclilla azul cielo, unos pantalones azul marino y unos tenis negros, ya listo sale de su casa y va a la de Zitzy.

Al llegar toca la puerta y está se abre, Zhadow se quedó con bobo, viendo a la eriza-lobo muy bien arreglada, ella vestía un vestido hasta las rodillas color azul marino, un suéter blanco y botas del mismo color, su cabello liso y suelto, era raro para el verla con el cabello suelto.

-wow estas muy hermosa -

-gracias, nos vamos ya -

-si vamos -la toma de la mano y se la lleva.

-y a donde vamos Zhadow -pregunta Zitzy

-bueno escuche que hay una feria, cerca de la ciudad y pensé que podríamos divertirnos hay, te parece -

-claro no eh ido a una feria, desde que era una niña -

Ellos siguen caminando, cuando por fin llegan a la feria, lo primero que hicieron fue subir a todas las atracciones, los carrito chocanes, la casa de los espejos, la rueda de la fortuna, y finalmente a la montaña rusa, era divertido para Zitzy ta que le gustaba la velocidad y la altura, al salir ellos salen un poco mareados.

-wow eso estuvo increíble -

-si pero ahora estoy muy mareado -

-ven sentemonos un rato -dijo sentándose en una de las mesas cercanas.

Ellos ya se habían recuperado, pero cambio por un rugido de estómago, eso significa que ya tenían hambre, entonces la chica con alas huele el rico aroma de algodón de azúcar y manzanas con caramelo.

-mmm no se tu pero ya tengo hambre, iré por algodón de azúcar y una manzana acaramelada, tu no quieres nada Zhadow -

-si lo mismo ve yo te espero -ella se va y el misma muchos juegos de feria y regalos, el que le llamó más la atención, era unos peluches, una coneja y un erizo-lobo, tomadose de las manos, el recuerda vagamente, una foto de los padres de Zitzy y eran los mismos que tenían ella y pensó por que no darle esos peluches.

El se levanta y se acerca -hola joven quiere ganar un premio para alguien especial -dijo lo que parecía un mapache café y negro.

-si que tengo que hacer para obtener esos dos peluches tomados de la mano -

-oh para obtenerlo, deberá tirar tres pilas de botellas, si logra derribar los tres son suyos, pero le advierto es difícil, derribarlos -dijo muy confiado

El solo pago y el señor le dio tres pelotas, el toma una y derriba la primera pila, luego la segunda y al final con mucha facilidad derribo la tercera, el señor quedó en shock, nadie era lo lograba en el primer intento, obvio el por ser la forma de vida perfecta, como el Shadow original era bastante fuerte.

-bueno joven parece que ganó, así que aquí tiene su premio y espero que haga a la chica de sus sueños feliz -dijo sonriendo

-gracias, hasta luego -dijo mientras se retiraba y iba de regreso y se volvió a sentar donde estaba, Zitzy ya había regresado con dos algodones y dos manzanas.

-ya volví ten -le da su algodón y su manzana

-gracias, ten los conseguí para ti, espero que te gusten -le da los peluches

-aww gracias Zhadow, son muy lindos me recuerdan a mis padres -dijo mientras los abrazaba con mucho cariño.

El sonrió y ella igual, al terminar de comer, salieron de la feria y fueron rumbo a casa, mientras caminaban tranquilamente, Zitzy estada sonriente y contenta.

-gracias Zhadow, por cita no me había divertido hací en mucho tiempo -dijo mientras tenía abrazados sus peluches

-no hay nada que agradecer, me alegra mucho que te gustará -dijo mientras caminaba -y sabes Zitzy, me alegra de que aceptaras venir conmigo, por que tengo algo más que decirte -ella lo ve -yo te eh admirado desde que te conocí, era ruda, fuerte, y experimental y con el tiempo esa cosas de ti me comenzaron a gustar, pero no tenía el valor para hablarte, tenía nervios y no podía hacerlo, hasta hora y ahora que estamos frente a frente, quiero decirte que yo yo -titubeaba -yo te amo Zitzy, quieres ser mi novia -

Ella se sonroja y se tapa la boca en señal de sorprendida, pero luego sonrie y se le acerca y lo beso. El se queda en shock y sonrojado hasta las orejas, pero luego se lo corresponde, era un beso tan especial que ellos sentían mariposas en el estómago, el beso fue infinito de amor, duro tanto hasta que el aire se los interrumpen y se separan y sonríen.

-yo también te amo Zhadow, desde que te conocí vi que eras un erizo muy atento, dulce y generoso, y eso me llevo a enamorarse de ti -dijo ddandole una bella sonrisa, el toma su rostro y vuelve a besarla. -sabes te interesaría volar un poco -

-pero tu vas a cargarme -

-si aún que no lo parezca soy muy fuerte, ven abrazame fuerte y no me sueltes -ella extiende sus alas y vuela, Zhadow solo grito de miedo, ella sólo le daba risa y siguió. Al terminar se van a sus respectivos hogares, sabiendo que todo hiba a cambiar para siempre en sus vidas.

Los días pasaron y ambas parejas compartían sus momentos felizmente. Todo había cambiado para ellos hoy y siempre.

* * *

 **-Bien espero que te allá gustado perdón si no lo publique a tiempo pero estaba ocupada, pero espero que esto te guste.**

 **FELICIDADES KIRARA213 Y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS**


End file.
